Blind Eyes Can't See
by S1SKA
Summary: After Natsami-chan's nii-sama left her, she lay there in the rain until a certain someone takes her in. What happens when she meets her Nii-sama several years later? And what if she's different than before? OC, obviously.
1. Niisama?

Blind Eyes Can't See 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! I can only dream… *drools*

_

* * *

_

"Nii-sama!!! Nii-sama!!! Don't leave me!! Nii-sama!!!" The younger me reaches out towards the far-off figure. Tears run down my pale cheeks. I'm crying, I know that I'm crying. I never liked crying, so this was a big deal for me. I'm lying down in a crumpled heap. But I don't care. He left me, my Nii-sama.

_"What's wrong, dear?" A pale, long haired man comes over, stroking my head. "What happened?"_

_"M-my Nii-sama, h-he left me!"_

_"Do you want to get him back?"_

_"Y-yes!" I say, with all the determination my six-year old self can muster._

_"Then come with me." And my world goes black._

I wake up, frowning. I haven't had that dream in a while. But that was back when I could actually- Never mind, it doesn't matter to me now. *Nii-sama* I think, clutching the locket hanging around my neck. I still haven't heard from him, even to this day. And that was already five years ago.

And that make me eleven years old now. Since Nii-sama is five years older than me, that means he's sixteen. I wonder what he's doing right now?

I take a shower, enjoying the hot water. I change and head towards the dining room. There, Otou-sama and my other, new, Onii-sama sat, waiting. There was someone else there too. I guessed he was around my age.

"Natsumi-chan." That was Otou-sama speaking. "This is your new Nii-san. Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke…nii-san?" I ask, tilting my head. The name felt strange on my tongue.

"Sasuke-kun, this is your imouto, Natsumi-chan. Be nice to each other, okay?"

Slowly, Sasuke-nii-san opened up to me. He told me how his brother killed his clan and how he wanted revenge. After about a year, he admitted,

"Truthfully, I don't really like girls. But you're different, Natsumi-imouto."

"How am I any different, Nii-san?" I cocked my head to the side. It was a habit of mine. "I'm just a normal girl."

"Back at the academy, all the girls went nuts over me. They were so annoying. I hated those fangirls. You're different. You treat me like you would any other guy. You don't care about my looks at all."

"So I'm a good imouto?"

He pats my head. "Yes, you are."

"Even if I can't see you?" I feel his hand stiffen.

"You… can't see me?"

"Yeah. I've never been able to see. Not since Otou-sama took me in."

"So he's the one who made you blind?"

"Yeah. It's not like I really care. Otou-sama said it was just a mistake."

"You don't care at all? Not being able to see anyone, at all?"

"No. I trust Otou-sama and Onii-sama completely. Besides, I've made new friends."

"Friends? Who?"

I pull out a whistle from around my neck and blow into it. It emitted a high frequency noise, even higher than on dog whistles. I stand up-we were sitting on a rock outside. I stretch out my arms.

Bats come out from the forest. They don't spook Sasuke-nii-san, though. It would be completely un-ninja-like if it did. They clung onto my outstretched arms.

"Sasuke-nii-san, meet my friends. Yoru-kun, Tsuki-chan, Kori-chan, Itami-chan, Nitchu-kun, Asa-chan, and Kako-kun." My favorite, Itami, climbed onto extended finger. "Itami-chan! Meet my nii-chan, Sasuke-nii-san." Her ears twitched.

"Can… I pet her?"

"Yes, she's completely safe. She won't bite…I think." Sasuke-nii-san bravely went up and pet her anyways.

*He seems like a nice boy,* Itami said. She loved being petted.

"He is. He's Sasuke-nii-san!"

*oh, so he's your nii-san.*

"Mm-hm!!" I say happily. Sasuke-nii-san was looking at me weirdly, since he could only hear half the conversation.

"Are you talking with her?" he asked.

"Mm-hm!! We can understand each other very well."

"Oh."

* * *

A couple years later, I was off exploring one of Otou-sama's old bases. Although it was very old and rundown, I could move around with ease in there. I heard some footsteps coming up to the building, and I climbed up onto one of the rafters. I hid behind one of the support beams. Soon enough I could hear some voices.

"Why'd we have to do this mission, un." That voice sounded familiar- who was it?

"Shut up, brat. Leader-sama said we had to come here and see if any clues for Orochimaru's plans could have been left here."

"Why couldn't we send a subordinate, un. It's not as if anyone lives here anymore, un." I got it! It's-

Just as he said that, the old rafter I was seated on fell down. I landed in a heap right in front of the two. Pieces of the roof fell onto my head. _Itai…_

One of them was big and bulky, I could hear some faint creaking noise coming from him. He didn't sound human at all. The other one was human, around his teenage years, judging from his footsteps and voice.

"Well look what we have here. A little brat that looks just like you, brat."

"I don't know her, Sasori-no-danna!" He… doesn't remember me?

"Nii-sama…" I said, my heart torn.

* * *

--End Chappie--

A/N: 800+ words

Yeah, I doubt this one will be as humurous and whatnot as my other ficcy.

She seems too trusting…

What else?

This ficcy probably won't be updated as often as Surprise Guests.

But I hope you've enjoyed it anyways.

Ja ne, ~S1ssy-chan


	2. Blindfolded

Blind Eyes Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Konoha or Deidara or Sasori or Akatsuki or… I think you get the point. I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy!^^

Recap: _"Nii-sama…" I said, my heart torn._

* * *

-:-Going to third person-:-

_So that's it. He really doesn't recognize me._ The girl thought as she slumped over, defeated. The blond man looked over at his partner to see what to do.

"Let's bring her back. She might know something about Orochimaru. Put her on my back and we'll finish looking through this place." The scorpion tail of Hiruko delicately wrapped around the girl, being careful as to not accidentally poison her.

Besides the girl, there was nothing else of note found in that base. They headed outside, where the Deidara prepared one of his birds. On the way back to their own base, the girl woke up with her eyes blindfolded.

"Nn… Nii-sama?" she said, looking up at the said man.

"I'm not your Nii-sama, un."

"But you sound just like him!" she said earnestly.

"She does look a lot like you, brat." Sasori, who had been quiet earlier, said. And what he said was true. Natsumi looked like Deidara would if he was a girl and thirteen, but her hair was amber, not blonde. There even was the flap of hair covering her left eye.

"I left my only sister back in Iwagakure over five years ago, un! What would she be doing there in Otogakure, hm?"

"I was playing in Otou-sama's old base! It's fun to explore, even though the rafters and supports could be weak. That's why I fell." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"…Otou-sama's old base? That was your Otou-sama's old base?"

"Mmhm!! Why?" she cocked her head to the side again.

"Never mind." Sasori said quickly. Rather suspiciously quick, but she was dense and did not catch it.

"Okay then… hey mister, what's your name?" she tugged on his sleeve for emphasis.

"It's Sasori, brat."

"Ohh… so… Sasori-san?"

"Whatever." The amber haired teen then turned around to face the other man.

"So you're really not my Nii-sama?" She asked, looking up at him out of habit.

No matter how much he wanted to believe it was Natsumi, he had left her behind in Iwa. He never had a sister who called Orochimaru "Otou-sama!" Still, this girl looked an awful lot like her. But she was missing something… but what?

While he was caught in his thoughts, the girl had grabbed his hand.

I know what! My Nii-sama had mouths on his hand! She thought. Just like me! Her sensitive fingertips traced around the edges of his palm, about to trace over the middle, where the mouth would have been when the hand jerked away.

"What are you doing, un!"

"Seeing if you're my Nii-sama."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your precious Nii-sama!" Her face fell, tears threatening to spill out of blindfolded eyes. Not that she really cared about the blind fold, but, it's not like they knew that.

"Oh… Okay…" She sat back down, keeping quiet for the rest of the ride, even when they stopped for the night. Awkward silence had filled the air, which Sasori was glad for. Deidara, however, seemed not to be one for awkward silences. Comfortable silences, sure. Awkward silences, not so much. It didn't help that the teen was directing a blind stare towards the back of his head.

She was positive that this would work. It had worked with Sasuke-nii-san, so why shouldn't it work with this Nii-sama sound-alike?

She continued directing her blind stare at his head. Sooner or later, he would snap. They both seemed kinda similar. Proud, arrogant, cocky. But underneath that tough-y exterior, perhaps a kinder side? That's what she thought of both of them.

And since Sasuki-nii-san snapped, why shouldn't this one? Back to staring. and staring. If the girl could see, she would have noticed him twitching. She noticed when he started twitching more, though, because of the vibrations made. So that meant he was twitching a heck lot! Okay then, staring. It's actually harder than it seems like to blindly stare at the back of someone's head, especially if you're blind. Or you're blindfolded.

Sasori watched the two with interest. The girl had managed to get onto the nerves of his partner so quickly, without even making a single noise! Sasori had a feeling that he would get along with this girl very well.

Deidara, on the other hand, was finding himself extremely annoyed. That girl kept on staring at him, which he thought would have been impossible with that blindfold on. But she kept her face aimed in the general direction of his head. He thought it was kinda creepy, in a way.

The girl kept the blindfold on, even though they never said that she had keep it on. But they never said that she could take it off, either. So she kept on, and continued staring at her Nii-sama sound-alike. And then he finally cracked.

"Quit staring at me, un!"

The girl simply cocked her head and smiled in response.

"Are you sure you're not my Nii-sama?" she asked again.

"For the millionth time, I'm not your Nii-sama!"

If the blindfold hadn't been on, millions of poor kitties would have died from the sadness unleashed from her eyes. Luckily, though, Natsumi, being the naive girl she is, had kept on her blindfold, thus saving millions of kittens from an undeserved death.

Still, it would have been obvious how sad the little girl got. Her shoulder sagged, her face fell, and she even managed to get her own emo corner in the middle of the forest. All in all, it was a pretty dramatic effect.

Deidara sweatdropped. Sasori would have too, but it's impossible for puppets to sweat.

After a bit of sulking in her emo corner, Natsumi got tired and yawned. She pulled out a sleeping bag from Deidara's pack and promptly went to sleep after hanging it on a tree.

Deidara then realized it was his sleeping bag that the girl took, and glared at her angrily. But of course, glares don't exactly work on sleeping people. She was happily asleep as ever, curled up in her little cocoon.

Although he had to admit that the girl looked an awful lot like him, the little sister he had remembered was a small, outspoken little girl who lover her "Nii-sama" very much. He acknowledged the similarities between the two, and yet he could not bring himself to believe that this amber haired girl was his sister. He could not, and would not accept a girl who called that traitor her "Otou-sama."

And of course, since the girl took his sleeping bag, that meant that he would be cold tonight. He couldn't just rip the girl out of the sleeping bag, the way that she had attached it to the tree looked like it would be a hassle to take out. Deidara just sighed, and climbed onto one of the branches above the tree, falling asleep.

* * *

-:-End Chappie!!-:-

A/N: 1,100+ words

Would you rather have the chapters [of basically all my stories] this length or do you want them to be longer? If they're longer, it'll take a lot more time to finish, though.

Hmmm what else?

Notice anything different about this chapter?? Huh? Huh?

Yes, Natsumi sleeps in a cocoon. It seems cute.

I'm getting fonder and fonder of third person…

And thanks for all the reviews and what not!!

Ja ne, S1SKA


	3. Are we there yet?

-:-Blind eyes 3-:-

Recap: _Deidara just sighed, and climbed onto one of the branches above the tree, falling asleep_.

* * *

-:-Story Start-:-

Natsumi woke up, the blindfold still wrapped around her head. She unzipped herself and stepped out of the sleeping bag. She then climbed up the tree and proceeded to untie it with her deft and nimble fingers.

Deidara had already woken up and was about to wake up the girl when she got up herself. She still had the blindfold on, for some reason. He watched her as she untied the sleeping bag from the branch faster than he would have ever thought possible blindfolded. She then rolled it back up and shoved it back into the bag she had taken it from.

"All done!" she said happily. She then walked over to where Sasori was sitting and tugged on his cloak.

"Ano… Sasori-san…. Where are we going?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Otou-sama gets worried if I'm gone for more than 3 days."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"No, really." She said, shaking her head. "Where are we going? I have to have Nitchu-kun give Otou-sama a message before I can go anywhere for more than three days."

"…Who's this Nitchu-kun?" Sasori asked.

In response, the girl reached into her shirt, pulling out a bamboo whistle hanging from a silk cord. Blowing into it, the whistle released a sound of higher frequency than can be heard by human ears. A small colony of bats came soon after, surrounding the girl in a flurry of fur and wings. She giggled, selecting one tawny bat from all of them.

"There we go!" she said, holding the bat in her hands. "Nitchu-kun!" She smiled and held out her hands towards Sasori and Deidara. The bat looked up lazily, as if saying, "I couldn't care less." Then again, since when did bats speak?

"You can give the message to Nitchu-kun and he'll go give it to Otou-sama!" They looked closer, and indeed, there was a little case on its back big enough for a small scroll. The girl quickly opened the case and pulled out a thin scroll and opened it up. It was blank, as they could see. She handed it over to Deidara, since Sasori seemed to have no hands.

"Tell Otou-sama where we'll be going, and how long I should be away." She said, also getting out a brush and ink from her pack. She handed them over and looked over at the other bats. She chatted quietly with them, reassuring them and calming some of the more rash ones down. By the time she was done, Deidara had also finished writing on the scroll and handed it to her.

The scroll slid into its case with ease, and she tossed the bat into the air, who took off, flying towards the general "that-a-way" direction. The girl waved a "good-bye," and turned around to face her captors/traveling companions.

She smiled, saying, "So, where to now, Sasori-san?"

* * *

-:-Meanwhile, at Orochimaru's base-:-

The duck-butt-haired emo kid, I mean Sasuke ran into the room that the long haired pedo-perv was sitting in. The pedo-perv was thinking about how Natsumi-chan was very important to his plans.

"Orochimaru!" he said. It was obvious that this was urgent.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" he asked.

"Where's Natsumi-chan?" It was plain that that emo duck-butted head of his was worried.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. She's just off exploring a bit. She should be back tonight." After all, she was a very important experiment. A lot of research would be lost if and when she died.

Right after he said that, a tawny bat with a scroll on his back came into the room through a special door-thing made especially for that one purpose.

"Well, speak of the devil." His pale hand took out the scroll and opened it, but neither one of the two… people in the room anticipated what the scroll said.

_"To "Otou-sama"_

_We have taken the girl. Expect her back never. _

_-Akatsuki"_

"You were saying?" the emo kid raised a dark eyebrow.

* * *

-:-Back with Natsumi-:-

Now the girl was riding on Sasori's back, the blindfold still tied tightly around her eyes.

"Ne, ne, Sasori-san." She said, tapping his back with her foot. It gave out a hollow noise that did not go unnoticed, but that's for later.

"What is it, brat."

"Are we there yet?" the classic road trip question.

"Soon."

"How soon?" she asked, her voice childish.

"Soon enough." The girl pouted; this was not the response she had wanted. She sighed and started kicking his back, humming a little tune. It did not take long for both of them to start getting annoyed. The girl, however, ignored the angry glares sent towards her and kept on humming. Finally, however, the blond-haired terrorist snapped. He stopped in the middle of the road and turned towards her.

"Would you just shut up?!?!" he yelled, ticked off. The girl, in response, had stopped and looked at him, with a "really?" look plastered onto her still-blindfolded face. She'd thought that that they would've lasted just a bit longer. Apparently these two weren't the patient type. She shut up though, and their journey continued in relative peace until the girl got bored again.

"Ne, ne, Sasori-san~!" she said, kicking his back once again.

"What is it now, brat?" he asked, already impatient. He had definitely enjoyed that peace while it had lasted.

"Are we there~~ yet~?" she tilted her head to the side.

"No. Shut up." Silence, precious silence. Then again.

"Are we theeeee~re yet?"

"No. Shut up." Silence once again filled the air, save for the swishing of their cloaks, the wind whistling through the trees and all those other sounds of nature I'm too lazy to describe.

"Are we-"

"No."

"So cold, Sasori-san," she said, sniffling a bit.

They traveled a bit more until they reached a mountain. The girl, who had kept quiet until then, opened her mouth and asked,

"Are we there yet now?"

"Yes."

"Reaaly?? What does it look like?" she seemed to have gotten an extra surge of energy and started to bounce up and down while still sitting down. The two ignored her and started making several handseals. With a loud rumble, a couple of well-placed rocks moved and they walked inside the cave.

Once they stepped into the cave, the girl hopped off of Sasori's back and twirled around in the empty room.

"It's so spacious!" she said, twirling until stopped right in front of them. The shorter of the two immediately started walking down some random hallway that lead to a office-like-room. The amber-haired girl followed him, practically bouncing with excitement. The blond followed up in the rear, eyebrows furrowed. _It couldn't be…_

"Sasori, Deidara, what did you find?" a dark voiced boomed. One could just barely make out his spiky orange hair from the shadows. There was sufficient lighting in the room, though. They just pushed the desk all the way a back corner of the room.

"All we found was this girl, un. She said that she was exploring 'Otou-sama's' base." notice the use of the quotes.

"Uh-huh! Otou-sama said it was okay to explore. Something about learning with experience." The orange-headed leader looked at the blindfolded girl, taking in her familiar appearance.

"She looks like Deidara." He stated bluntly.

"That's what I said."

"Why is she blindfolded?" another person, a girl from her voice, asked. Standing next to the leader was a woman with a shock of blue hair, pulled into a bun and adorned with a flower. The girl looked up as she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Safety procedures, un."

She felt a hand on her head, then the blindfold being untied. The cloth fell away from her amber locks, but her eyes were still closed.

"Let me see your eyes." Konan said. She obliged, revealing bright blue, albeit cloudy, eyes. An almost undetectable gasp came from a certain blonde, his eyes wide in shock.

"Now, what's your name, girl?" she blinked a few times before opening her mouth to reply. But what everyone else heard was not one, but two voices.

"Natsumi." The siblings said simultaneously.

* * *

-:- End Chappie-:-

A/N: 1,300+ words.

Yesh, I'M BAAAACK!!! If you haven't already noticed from my other story.

Um… what to say… Actually I have a couple ideas for this story, so maybe the next update will come faster.

You can tell I don't really like Sas-GAY, do you?

Does anyone actually bother reading this author note??

**A/N:** Gonna call her "Nii-sama" Aniki now. Too confusing. But too lazy to change previous entries, too.

That part up there ^ used to be at the top, but I'm moving it down here. Don't ask way.

Yush, that's all for now.

Ja, ne! ~S1ssy-chan


	4. Reunion

-:- Blind Eyes 4-:-

Recap: _"Natsumi." The siblings said simultaneously._

* * *

-:-Story Start-:-

"You know her?" An amused Konan asked, her eyebrows raised questioningly. Natsumi looked up at him, a confused look on her face.

"But you said you weren't Aniki…" she cocked her head to the side once more, thinking. Her lips curled up in a thinking pout. Thinking… thinking…

"So you lied?" she said, still puzzled. She had just accepted that he wasn't Aniki, but now this?

Deidara sighed, kneeling down so that he was eye-to-eye with her.

"Tsumi-chan," he said, using his special nickname for her. He pulled her into a hug. "I just didn't want to believe it, that you were in Otogakure, un." The girl started crying, she had found her Aniki at last.

Konan had watched the two. Aww… it's just so cute! She thought when Deidara hugged his sister. But when Natsumi started crying, she gasped.

For streaming down her face were tears of blood.

"Natsumi-chan, what's wrong with your eyes?"

Deidara quickly released her as to examine her face. His eyes too widened in shock.

"What the he** happenened to you , hm?" he said, obviously concerned for his sister.

"Whaddya mean, Aniki?" her face was blank, innocent.

"Look!" he grabbed a conveniently placed mirror, shoving in front of her face. She frowned, instead looking up at him.

"I can't see." She stated simply, her face a bit frustrated. They could see the truth in her eyes, but Deidara didn't want to believe it. He banged his fist against the desk.

"Don't joke around, Natsumi!" She bit her lip, he would only call her by name when he was serious.

"I'm not joking, Aniki. I'm blind."

Well, that went over like a ton of freaking bricks.

Natsumi flinched; she was sure that he would explode within the next couple of minutes. Which would be quite interesting, but that's not exactly the point here.

Instead, he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He raised his head, looking at his long-lost sister.

"D-Did that ******* do this to you?" his voice was still shaking; he hadn't completely calmed down yet.

"O-Otou-sama said it was for my own good."

"That's it, I'm gonna pound in that *****'s face in, un." He got up. About to storm out, his hand at his clay pouch.

"Noo! Don't hurt Otou-sama!" she cried, throwing her arms around his waist. He flinched, still unused to Natsumi calling Orochimaru "Otou-sama."

"What good did he do for you anyways, hm? Why do you have to keep on protecting him?" he demanded angrily.

"He took away your eyes, Natsumi." Deidara looked down at his younger sister. How could she live without seeing? Because, without your eyes, you can't have art. Art can't be appreciated. At least, _his_ art couldn't.

She looked up at him, her clouded eyes content.

"But he led me to _you_, Aniki." She hugged him again. Slowly, he relaxed, sighing. He ruffled up her hair affectionately.

"So how do you move around without bumping into anything?" Konan also knelt to see eye-to-eye with her. Not like it really mattered, but, 'tis the thought that counts, right?

"Hmm? It's easy." She cocked her head to the side, slightly confused. "I know it's there, so what's there to bump into?" She turned and looked up at her brother. They were obviously confused by her explanation, but decided to let it go for now.

"Aniki, I'm getting tired…" she tugged on his cloak. "Where can I sleep?"

"She can stay with you." 'Leader-sama' said, talking about Deidara.

"Yatta!" Natsumi glomped her brother, attaching herself effectively to his back. And then she promptly fell asleep.

"How old is she, anyways?" Konan asked.

"She's 13, un." He looked back at her, adjusting her so that he carried her piggy-back style.

"I'll be going now, hm." He carried his sister to his room, letting her onto the bed.

* * *

She spent the whole time in the bed tossing and turning. The bed just didn't feel right, so she woke up.

"Aniki?" she couldn't hear anything… no wait, there. Someone's heavy breathing came from a bit off to the right, they were asleep.

"Hm?" it seems that she woke that person up. It was her brother, he was dozing off in a chair next to the bed.

"Aniki, I can't sleep." She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"What's wrong, hm?" he remembered her odd sleeping habits from the trip.

"I want my cocoon." She had slept in a sleeping bag hanging from the tree.

"I'll get something for you by tomorrow, okay?" he ruffled her hair affectionately. "Try to get back to sleep, un."

"mmkay…" the two dozed off.

* * *

Natsumi woke up first, slight rustling at the door disturbing her sleep.

She reluctantly climbed out of the warm bed, padding along to the door, opening it up a crack to 'look' outside.

"Who is it?" she demanded sleepily, her voice a hushed whisper. She didn't want to wake up Aniki.

"Eeehh?? It's a mini senpai!!!!" _so much for being quiet_, she thought as the man's childish voice cut through the air, effectively waking up Deidara.

"Shut up, Tobi, un!" Deidara was pissed; this wasn't what he wanted so early in the morning. Actually, he never wanted to see the orange-masked man, but we don't always get what we want, do we?

"Mini-senpai's so kawaaaii~!" he said, giving the girl a giant bear hug.

"Aniki, who's this?" she asked, 'looking' at her brother for help.

"It's Tobi. Tobi, get offa her, un."

"Awww… but she's soooo cyute!" he kept on hugging her until a swift kick to the side dislodged him.

"Oww… senpai what was that for?" Tobi whined, clutching his injured side.

"Being an idiot, un." Deidara was definitely ticked, one could tell just by looking. He walked up to Natsumi, plopping a hand onto her head. She smiled, causing an annoyingly loud and high-pitched squeal to come from Tobi's mouth. Natsumi flinched, she didn't like loud noises.

"What's mini-senpai's name?" Tobi cocked his head to the side, the happy-go-luckiness overflowing to the point that it practically bled out of the eyehole on Tobi's mask.

"Her name's Natsumi, un." She smiled, just happy to hear him say her name.

* * *

-:-Chappie End-:-

A/N: 1,000+ words

Aaand, that's a wrap!

Reviews are appreciated, and although I may not have the time to respond to each and every one of them individually, they are not ignored.

It's been a while since the last one, no? c:

Ja ne, S1SKA


	5. Cookie Diet

-[Blind Eyes 5]-

Recap: "_Her name's Natsumi, un." She smiled, just happy to hear him say her name_"

-[Storeh Start!]-

He wasn't _just_ pissed.

No, he was beyond pissed.

He was furious.

The silver haired Jashinist stormed through the winding twists and turns angrily. He finally reached the room of the blond terrorist, ready to give him a piece of his mind. Deidara had used up the last of his shampoo, and now his silver tresses still smelled like blood from his morning rituals. Why couldn't he just use a different shampoo, you ask? Well, that particular brand was his favorite, and Hidan, being Hidan, couldn't stand to use anything else. None of the other brands could wash away the stench of blood from his hair as well as that particular brand. As he opened the door, he also opened his mouth, but what he saw definitely wasn't what he was expecting.

"Holy ******, now there's two of you?" Natsumi turned her head in that direction, 'looking' up at the man who so rudely interrupted the two. Deidara had one of those "not again" looks stuck onto his face. Right now, he was in the middle of brushing Natsumi's long hair, still wet from her morning shower. It was pretty obvious who'd used up the last of Hidan's shampoo by now.

"Aniki," she said, 'glancing' up at him. "Who's this? He's loud."

"Tsumi, don't associate with the likes of him, un." He replied, continuing to brush her hair.

"Okay." She nodded her head obediently, her mind already drifting off.

"Oi!" Hidan said, pissed. "What's that supposed to mean?" He raised his fist as a threat, but that went ignored, obviously.

"Oi!" he said again, raising the volume of his voice each time. "Oi! Quit ignoring me!"

"Aniki," Natsumi said, still ignoring Hidan. "He acts like a little kid."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was one, h'm."

"Oi!"

"Does he say anything else besides 'Oi!'?"

"Oi! Why the ***** are you ignoring me, ******?"

And then a bright orange ball of hyperactive joy and happiness, known elsewhere as Tobi, came bouncing in the room.

"Mini-seeeeeempaaaaai~" he rolled up to where he would be right in front of her, ignoring her overprotective brother's glares.

"hm?" she 'looked' up at him, face calm as usual.

"Let's make cookies!" at the sound of the word 'cookies,' Natsumi's ears perked up, an eager look on her face.

"Aniki, can I?" she turned around, puppy-dog pout on full blast. No one has ever resisted it for too long. Like countless others, Deidara sighed in defeat.

"Fine, hm. But let me finish brushing your hair first."

"Yatta!" she started humming some random tune, a large smile evident on her face.

* * *

-[Later, in the Akatsuki kitchen]-

"Tobi~" Natsumi said, hard at work mixing the dough by hand. Tobi couldn't find the electric mixer.

"Yush," he looked over from where he was mixing a bowl of his own.

"How many cookies are we going to make?" she was hungry, smelling the deliciousness of the batter.

"A lot!" he raised his hands high in the air. Luckily, he had put down the mixing bowl before hand. The whisk, however, ended up flicking the batter everywhere.

"Ah…" And that everywhere included the cloak of the great Itachi Uchiha. Because he was Itachi, he didn't mutter one word besides the traditional "hn."

"Whatcha doin, Tobi?" the giant shark dude had to bend over a bit to enter the surprisingly small kitchen.

"Kisame-senpai!" Tobi looked up, as did Natsumi. "Me and mini-senpai are making cookies!"

"Mini-senpai?" he looked over to where Natsumi stood, still mixing the dough, understanding the reason for the nickname. She looked up, and Kisame prepared himself for the scream that usually followed. Girls would always scream when they saw him. He was used to it, but the screams tended to hurt his hears from time to time.

"Yeah, Mini-senpai! Meet Kisame-senpai and Itachi-san, Mini-senpai!"

"H-Hello…" she said, bowing a bit before returning her concentration to the cookie mix.

"She looks like Deidara." Kisame said plainly. Tobi nodded in agreement, adding,

"That's why she'd Mini-senpai!"

Itachi had been focusing his attention on the girl for quite some time now, and finally Kisame noticed.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Itachi?" he said, lightheartedly. Itachi's gaze hadn't wavered, however. Finally, even Natsumi 'looked' up, cocking her head to the side questioningly.

"You're blind aren't you?" It was more of statement rather than a question, said in the traditional Uchiha fashion. Instead of answering, however, she pouted, a thoughtful look on her face.

"You sound like Sasuki-nii-san." She tilted her head to the side again. "Are you related to him?"

"Nii-san?" Kisame said, looking between Itachi and Natsumi in confusion. "Do you two know each other?"

"How do you know Sasuke?"Itachi asked. Although his face was expressionless and calm, if you listened closely enough, you could tell that his voice was a bit strained. "Isn't he with Orochimaru?"

"Yeah, Sasuke-nii-san is with Otou-sama…" she cocked her head to the side once more. "Why?"

Kisame narrowed his eyes, pulling his giant sword out from nowhere. Loud crashes filled the room as plates and random silverware fell to the ground. Natsumi covered her ears to protect it from the loud noise, but gasped in shock when she felt herself being pushed against the wall. Something was just barely brushing her neck, placed there as a threat. From what she could tell, it seemed to be large and bulky, which meant a pain in the butt to carry around. But just was it?

"Otou-sama?" Kisame spat out in disgust. "That sonuva***** is your Otou-sama?"

Natsumi was barely paying attention, instead trying to figure out just what that thing against her neck was. It seemed to be wrapped in something, and her fingers reached out to pull off whatever was covering it.

"Don't touch it!" All of their attentions were diverted to Sasori. He was standing in the doorway, a irritated look on his face.

"Who are you?" Natsumi asked, confused. She didn't recognize his voice, although it seemed familiar… somehow…

"Brat… both you and your brother are so annoying."

"Sasori-san?"

"Kami-sama…" he rolled his eyes, exasperated. "You're such a pain in the ***" Natsumi puffed out her cheeks, annoyed as well.

"Hey, Sasori-san…" Natsumi asked, 'looking' up once more.

"What?"

"Did you lose weight?"

* * *

-[END THE CHAPPIE NAO KK THNX BYE]-

A/N: 1,000+ words.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SLEEEEEEE~!

/dies. I'm done.


	6. Even more cookies?

BLIND EYES 06

Titles just keep getting shorter and shorter…

_"Hey, Sasori-san…" Natsumi asked, 'looking' up once more._

_"What?"_

_"Did you lose weight?"_

"…You _are_ Sasori-san, right?" she asked innocently. He talked like him, but didn't sound like him or walk like him. And of course, for her, it was impossible to check with eyes. Not like that would help.

"Yeah" he replied, walking down whatever steps to get into the kitchen. Sasori sighed. It was bad enough that he was partners with Deidara, but to be stuck with his innocently annoying younger sibling was torture.

Kisame reluctantly lowered his sword after a look from Itachi, swinging it with ease back to its place.

"Now, now, be nice to Natsumi" Sasori said lightly, walking behind the blind girl. He settled a wooden hand on her head. "She's Deidara's younger sister, and will be important in helping us find that _snake_, Orochimaru."

Natsumi frowned. What was with these people and her Otou-sama? He wasn't all that bad. But all these people talked about him like trash. She didn't like it at all. Finally, after much brooding, she decided to voice her opinions.

"What's wrong with O-" but before she could finish speaking, she found a hand blocking her mouth, muffling her speech.

"Hush, Natsumi" Sasori spoke quietly but firmly. Kisame narrowed his eyes at the girl, but he couldn't do anything.

"…I'm hungry, un!" Deidara announced, walking into the hallway. He stopped upon noticing the awkward atmosphere.

"Sasori-no-danna, what are you doing to Natsumi, hm?" he asked angrily. The bomber didn't like the way Sasori treated his sister. He also didn't like the killer looks everyone seemed to be giving her.

"I'm making sure she doesn't get herself killed" the puppet replied, his eyes clearly already bored with the conversation. Then again, he always looked like that.

"Aniki!" Natsumi cried happily, leaping out towards him. She'd recognized his voice immediately. With a running start, she tackled him in a hug. Of course she didn't have enough force to knock him over, though he did take a couple steps back.

"Tsumi-chan, un" he smiled, petting her head affectionately.

"AWWWW HOW CUTE" Konan gushed, overly loud. She looked back at the rest of the men in the room. "I just ruined the moment, didn't I"

"Anyways, talk to you later! Big business to attend to, people to kill, oh what a busy life I have" she rambled on and on as she walked off, disappearing just as quickly as she had appeared.

"…are we not going to have cookies?" Tobi asked, innocent as ever. Natsumi 'looked' up to her big brother, pleading.

By now, the big blue man and his red-eyed partner had lost all interest and returned to their rooms. The red-haired puppet also returned to his room, probably to polish that other puppet collecting dust in the corner.

"UGH." Deidara grunted, never able to withstand her puppy-dog stare. He, for now, ignored the part of him that was unnerved by her clouded eyes. "Fine, I'll help, hm"

"Yay!" she said.

-:-:-:-

It was a very interesting sight that Hidan and Kakuzu came back to. After yet another money-grabbing mission for Kakuzu, Hidan was dead tired, bored, and irritated. But mainly irritated. Trudging back to the lair, they both expected the same dead silence that always greeted them.

Instead, there was the delicious smell of cookies wafting from the kitchen. Hidan didn't even know that there was an oven in that wreck of a place.

"Aniki" an adorably cute voice said. Another not-expected thing. Since when were there any kids besides Tobi? "Can you get me the chocolate chips?"

"Here, un" now, they'd recognized Deidara's voice. But it sounded different, not hostile at all. Happier, even.

Stepping into the room, Kakuzu noted the presence of a little girl.

In the _Akatsuki_.

A little _girl_.

Just sayin'.

Hidan noticed Deidara's younger sister immediately- how could he forget the shampoo thief? He still hadn't the chance to go shop for some more and was still pissed.

"Aniki, it's that loud person" Natsumi said, looking up at her brother. She still mixed the cookie dough around, the giant metal bowl in her clutches. "Does it have a name?"

"Yeah, but you don't need to know it- you shouldn't associate with the likes of him, un"

"Okay" she replied obediently, opening the drawers in search for a spoon. Hidan didn't even have the chance to speak.

"It's here!" Tobi yelled, triumphantly holding the spoon out like a great sword. After prancing around a bit, he placed it into her gloved hands.

"Thankyu~" the girl said, proceeding to plop spoonfuls of the batter onto a prepared tray. When she finished, Deidara pushed the tray into the already full oven.

"Yaaay, cookies~!" she sang, skipping around the room. Soon Tobi joined her, and they both sang to a tuneless song about cookies, skipping around the lair hand in hand.

On their third lap back to the kitchen, Natsumi knew from the delicious smell that the cookies were ready. She dragged the masked man behind her, running towards the kitchen.

"Cookies are ready cookies are ready cookies are ready" she rambled on and on, bouncing from excitement. Deidara heard, and returned to the kitchen.

"Aniki the cookies are ready!" she said, looking over with those clouded eyes. He smiled. But she couldn't see it. It wouldn't have mattered if he smiled or not.

Deidara hated thinking like that and forced the smile to his face once more.

They ended up making several dozen cookies, enough to last at least a week, even with so many people.

"Mmmmmmm… Cookies!" Tobi said, eating them in the crazy-fast way that he always did.

"Mmmm… cookies!" Natsumi repeated what Tobi said, eating at a more normal pace.

Hidan and Kakuzu just stared in shock. They hadn't moved an inch since stepping into the lair, mainly out of surprise. What had the world come to?

Or, to be more accurate, what had the _Akatsuki_ come to?

A/N: 1,000+ words


End file.
